The invention relates to a control device for remote adjustments of ink zones of ink dosage devices in printing presses.
Ink dosaging devices consist on an ink box with an ink knife on which adjustment systems act consisting of an adjustment drive and adjustment measuring indicator.
Ink dosaging devices are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,777) which consist of a control system operating in the adjustment process for balancing the unsteady process of the position of the ink knife support elements to the steady function of the ink knife bending curve when exceeding advanced limit values. The balancing is carried out by motor control units and an adjustment system consisting of an adjustment drive and an adjustment measuring indicator which act on the ink support elements.
At the input side and the output side the control system is provided with multiplexers.